Jeri-MAX
Jeri-MAX (sometimes it's just abbreviated to either JMAX or JMX), is a No Mercy CAW League created by Something CAWful admin Jericho222. This league is based off of the e-fed of the same name that had gained some popularity back in 2008 on the SMF Forums. Jeri-MAX is most known for being the original home of multi-time CAW World Champion Dorf Liggleton. Jeri-MAX is an original member of of The Vivianverse, sharing its continuity with leagues such as New-WWE, WEDF, NAW, and various others. Season One took place from December 2009 to August 2010. Season Two began on January 1st, 2011, but was soon put on hold till May 19th, 2011 due to the emergence of Vertex and their strike against the company. It ended on February 10th, 2012. Season Three began on July 3rd, 2012, but was put on hiatus in September 2012 due to technical issues with both Jericho and Homer. It returned to an off-and-on schedule starting November 24th, 2012 with a live stream of JMAX 50. Jeri-MAX Roster ''Current Jeri-MAX Roster'' Jeri-MAX Win/Loss Records (Italicized = Inactive) Tag Teams & Stables *'Anti-WWE Crusade: '''Lucas Gomez, Sheamus & Evan Redcourne *'David "A-List" Otunga & "B-List" Bulk''' *'Edge & Christian' *'Grandma Gower & Justin Bowers' *'Kliq: '''Kevin Nash, Hunter Gower, & Huff Daddy *'New Spotlight: Batista & Johnny *'''Ni Juu Ichi: Sakoda & Elevensai *'RaChill: '''Rachel & ❄ *'Team Sí-Oui': Alberto Del Rio & André the Giant *'The Fabulous FreeGulls:' Jennifer Hudson, Brooke Hogan, & Yuna *'The Mapacha': Moto Pacha & Maji Pacha *'The Unhawaiian Kingdom: King Matt Eichorn, Sir Michael Cole, Frankie, & Primo Slowking *The Shield Trip: The Penis Chaperone, Sandwich Armdrag, & Zoocock Poopgoblin Former Talent *Big Boss Man (2009-2010) Released *Brutus Beefcake (2010) by Hulk Hogan Offscreen *Chyna (2010) Released *Brian Knobbs (2010-2011) by Claude Frollo *Jerry Sags (2010-2011) by Claude Frollo *Steve "The Intern" Lantern (2011) Quit *Kane (2011) by Claude Frollo *Linda McMahon (2011) Released *Otto (2011) Released *Shawn Michaels (2009-2011) Released *KAMA (2010-2012) Released *Matt Hardy (2010-2012) Released *Mongo McMichael (2008-2012) Retired *Ricardo Rodriguez (2011-2012) Deported *Brendon (2011-2012) Quit *Hulk Hogan (2010-2012) by Claude Frollo *Caylen Rogers (2011-2012) on Accident by Aladdin Hassan *7-Up Spot (2008-2010; 2012) on Accident by Aladdin Hassan *Jeff Hardy (2010-2012) Released *Jurt Angle (2008-2013) by Aladdin Hassan Current Champions Shows Season 1 Jeri-MAX Results Season 2 Jeri-MAX Results Season 3 Jeri-MAX Results Although there was no roster splits back in the old days of the e-fed, Jeri-MAX had 2 different shows: Jeri-MAX WARP and Jeri-MAX VORTEX. WARP is considered the "Monday Night Raw" and VORTEX is the "Friday Night SmackDown." During the e-fed era, a 3rd Brand, Jeri-MAX Eastern (the "ECW"), was created but was not brought back when Jeri-MAX became a full fledged CAW League until it's announced revival in September 2011. WARP's official theme is "Propane Nightmares" by Pendulum, VORTEX's official theme is "Let it Roll" by Divide the Day, and Eastern's official theme is "Hangman" by Rev Theory. WARP is currently commentated by Blee Blee Blee, while VORTEX is commentated by Homer and Eastern is commentated by Jeri-MAX Executive Vice President of Talent Inflation, Don Bronchitis. Jeri-MAX PMX Jeri-MAX PMX could have had been easily described as Jeri-MAX's answer to WWE NXT. In season 1, Jeri-MAX Pros mentored 8 Divas on their way to JeriMania, where they fought to become the first ever Jeri-MAX Women's Champion. The winner of Jeri-MAX PMX Season 1 was Yuna. Jeri-MAX Season 2 had to be cancelled after the emergence of Vertex. Sakoda would immediately sign half of them (Matt Eichorn, Steven Spriter, and Caylen Rogers), to Jeri-MAX contracts in order to fill the roster spots left open by those on strike. CPVs *Jeri-MAX Black Hole' *'Jeri-MAX Ooze' *[[Jeri-MAX The Global Equality Bash|'Jeri-MAX The Global Equality Bash']] (Formerly The All-American American Bash) *'Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble' *'Jeri-MAX Horizon' *'Jeri-MAX JeriMania''' Other Special Events & Shows *NAW Presents CAW Battlefield (Jeri-MAX featured in Pre-Show) *Jeri-MAX King of Heavens Tournament *Jeri-MAX 50th Episode Celebration Awards *2012 Something CAWful CAW Award for Funniest CAW Show *2011 Something CAWful CAW Award for Best Tag Team: (The Spotlight) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of May 8th - 14th 2010 **(Jeri-MAX PMX Episode 3) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 13th - 19th 2010 **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 24) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 27th - July 3rd 2010 **(Jeri-MAX WARP Episode 25) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of August 7th - 14th 2010 **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 26) Trivia Jeri-MAX is the very first CAW League to post a show (Jeri-MAX (Episode 5)) WARP New Year's Special) in the 2010's decade, at least for those living in the eastern United States. Jeri-MAX is the only known CAW League to use a 6-Year-Old (Now 10) as a commentator. BigJerichool222's account has over 1000 subscribers as of June 2013. Category:The Vivianverse Category:CAW Leagues